subject name here
by aonalion
Summary: After longing for Kaiba for longer than he can remember, Jonouchi finally gets what he wants. But everything is definitely not what it seems... Oneshot, Jonouchi X Kaiba


**A/N:** I'm baaaack~! Earlier than expected~!  
>And I've got a crapload of fanfiction to upload, hurray XD<p>

* * *

><p>Jonouchi gasped as Kaiba left his lips and started mouthing his way along his jaw-line, nipping and sucking at his soft skin.<p>

He couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was everything he had ever dreamt of, and he had dreamt about Kaiba for a very, very long time. He had been in love with his mortal enemy and could of course do nothing about it. What was he supposed to do, tell him? That would only equal his own funeral, and Kaiba would mock him forever.

But then the unthinkable had happened. Kaiba had approached him. He said he had been unsure at first but then he had started to notice the looks Jonouchi gave him when he thought no one was looking, and he had started thinking twice about just why he liked teasing the blond so much. And then he had arrived at a very unexpected conclusion.

So there they were, in Kaiba's mansion – in Kaiba's bed to be precise – the brunet hovering over the blond, and both in nothing but their underwear. The rest of their clothes were scattered all over the floor, as evidence to what had happened before they ended up on the bed.

Kaiba licked down over Jonouchi's neck and then along his collarbone, drawing a surprised but pleased moan from him. Jonouchi could feel the smile on Kaiba's lips as he moved even lower, flicking his tongue over a sensitive nipple.

Jonouchi couldn't take it anymore and pulled Kaiba back up, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. '_I want you_' it said.

Moving incredibly slowly and teasing Jonouchi almost to the point where he couldn't take it, Kaiba's hands moved down over his chest and abdomen and then pulled off his boxers in one smooth motion. Jonouchi's hands trembled a bit more but he managed to remove Kaiba's underwear as well. Their lips were still locked but small whimpers and moans of pleasure continued to escape Jonouchi without him being able to stop it. He wouldn't have, even if he could.

Without ever breaking the kiss, Kaiba reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He started massaging it in onto his own growing erection as well as Jonouchi's, and between the blond's legs, preparing them both.

Receiving a wordless nod from Jonouchi telling him he was ready, Kaiba positioned himself and then slowly entered Jonouchi. The blond threw his head back and groaned in part pleasure and part pain.

Kaiba waited a moment for him to adjust and then started moving, slowly at first but then faster and faster. Each time, Kaiba went deeper, and Jonouchi's moans grew louder and louder. He was vaguely aware that Kaiba was gritting his teeth not to make a sound, but by then Jonouchi was too lost in the sensation of having the brunet deep inside of him to even be able to care. The brunet suddenly hit a spot Jonouchi didn't even knew he had, but it made him moan out loud and arch his back.

The blond couldn't do anything but keep his hands around Kaiba's neck to bring him even closer, but the brunet reached down and started touching Jonouchi's member, matching the strokes with his rocking and bringing them both closer to the edge.

Jonouchi reached it first and cried out Kaiba's name as he came, and the brunet came only seconds later with a loud groan. Panting heavily, Kaiba pulled out and lay down on his back next to the blond.

Almost instantly, Jonouchi turned around and snuggled up close to the brunet. He rested his head against Kaiba's chest and could hear the brunet's sped up heart beats. Kaiba put his arms around him and gently kissed his forehead. The blond was exhausted but in a state of pure bliss, and managed to prop himself up on his elbows to be able to meet deep blue eyes.

"I love you." Jonouchi said, quietly, almost shyly.

"I love…"

But then it was as if Jonouchi fainted or fell asleep extremely fast, because everything around him went black in a second and Kaiba's voice was muffled out.

And then there was light.

Jonouchi blinked and then opened his eyes fully. He couldn't see anything – it was so bright. His first thought was that he had died and come to heaven, but then he slowly started seeing dark, blurry things in the corners of his eyes.

He tried to sit up but his forehead hit something hard and he fell right back down again. He would've rubbed his forehead, but his hands were tied down. Jonouchi started panicking. What the hell was going on here? One second he had been laying in a bed next to Kaiba and then the other –

There was a loud hiss and something moved over his head. Then a head and the upper half of a body came in sight, leaning in over whatever it was Jonouchi was lying in.

"… about that," a very familiar voice said. "I didn't think you would wake up so fast."

"K-Kaiba?" Jonouchi questioned. The shadowy figure above him seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then the blond could feel him undo the ties holding him down.

"Yes. I can imagine you're somewhat confused at the moment. Just don't try to sit up too fast. I don't want you getting sick all over the floor." He sounded like he cared more about the floor than Jonouchi himself, and that if anything was confusing – thinking about what he had just been on the verge of saying.

Jonouchi rubbed his wrists and slowly sat up. Kaiba straightened up a bit and backed off. The blond blinked and his surroundings suddenly came into sight. He was in a room without windows and only one door – the walls, floor and ceiling were all white. The opposite wall was filled with control panels and monitors, and along the other wall three pod-like _things_ were situated, and Jonouchi had been lying in one of them. There had been a dome-like lid in glass covering him, but it was open now.

Kaiba walked up to the monitors and started pressing buttons, obviously knowing what he was doing.

"You were tossing and turning quite a lot. Were you having a nightmare?" He only sounded vaguely interested. Jonouchi was still trying to figure out what was going on and wasn't quite awake.

"Erm, well… no, but…"

"I noticed your heart rate and your breath sped up as well. What exactly were you dreaming about?"

Jonouchi blinked and finally noticed a few cords going in under his shirt. They were attached to his skin but he almost furiously tore them away before standing up. The room spun dangerously but then he managed to find his balance.

"Why the hell didya do that?" he said and took a step forward. Kaiba turned towards him with one eyebrow raised. Jonouchi wasn't completely sure as to what had happened but he was now certain him and Kaiba being, well… a couple, wasn't true. It never happened.

"I didn't do anything," Kaiba said quietly. "It was all you. I'm experimenting with a new technique where the test subject can create their own world and fill it with anything they desire. I'm trying to adjust which level of consciousness the program gets the information from, but it's difficult to get it right. That's why I hired you as a test subject."

Jonouchi's eyes widened as he heard this. Right… He remembered telling Yugi about how poor his family was and his little friend had instantly gone to Kaiba and asked him if he could hire Jonouchi. The brunet had accepted, albeit a bit reluctantly. But to Jonouchi's surprise Kaiba hadn't said a word about him being poor; never mocking him and rarely ever mentioning it. At least not more than he had before.

_It was all you._ Wait, so that meant…

Jonouchi groaned and rubbed his face with a grimace.

"Now you've got me interested," Kaiba said, but his voice was as cool as ever. "What _did_ you dream about?" He turned towards the control panels again. His fingers moved swiftly across the buttons. "I haven't fixed so you can watch it in real-time, but now that you're awake…"

The blond's eyes widened. Could… could Kaiba see what he had been dreaming about? Before Jonouchi got a chance to think about it, the monitors flickered and then started playing what looked like a movie. Jonouchi instantly understood – it was the very beginning of his fantasy, where he and Kaiba had been standing outside Kaiba's mansion. The 'movie' was in first person from Jonouchi's perspective, which was a bit confusing.

Kaiba frowned slightly and looked at his duplicate on the screen, who was just opening up the door and inviting Jonouchi in.

"K-Kaiba, I don't want ya to…"

"Shh," Kaiba said harshly, as if he was speaking to a small child.

"Kaiba, I really don't want ya to –" Jonouchi begun but stopped dead as Kaiba gave him a single look that told him to shut it. Then the brunet turned back to the monitors.

Jonouchi licked his lips and looked around in the room for something – _anything_ – he could use to stall. When he didn't get any other idea than actually breaking something, which he couldn't do unless he felt like getting his whole life completely ruined, he grimaced again. With his shoulders slouched in defeat, Jonouchi sank down against the wall and stared out in space. Kaiba didn't even look his way.

As Jonouchi started hearing muffled sounds from the monitors he closed his eyes. That was it. He was dead. He didn't even know how Kaiba would react to Jonouchi's most private – most wanted – fantasies, but he damn sure knew it wouldn't be good.

Then again… Even though it hadn't been real, he had sex with Kaiba. And it had been damned good too. So at least he had been able to live out his one dream before his life would get completely destroyed. If he hadn't been so depressed he would've laughed. Instead he felt how tears started to well up in his eyes.

But he wouldn't cry because of Kaiba. Jonouchi opened his eyes again and stared darkly at the opposite wall just as he heard himself cry out Kaiba's name. He waited a beat and then got up from where he was sitting, turning around to face Kaiba with the strongest expression he could muster.

Kaiba watched the monitors until they turned black. Then he watched them for yet another moment before turning around towards Jonouchi. The blond couldn't read his expression at all, but still met his eyes.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

Jonouchi looked away. He couldn't take seeing Kaiba's eyes so cold – not after seeing them filled with so much love. "Never," he mumbled. Kaiba cleared his throat. "Never," Jonouchi repeated, louder this time, and he looked up again.

Kaiba simply looked at him for a moment of silence.

"Get back in," he then said. Jonouchi drew in a sharp breath and then gulped. Finally, he managed to find enough courage to be able to shake his head. "_Get in_." Kaiba's voice was so chilly it sent shivers down Jonouchi's spine.

He couldn't say no. Breaking the eye contact, he moved over to the pods and lay down in the one he had been in before. He didn't fasten his arms, and Kaiba didn't either. The brunet stood by the monitors with his back turned towards him. Jonouchi gave him a final, pained look before lying down. The glass dome closed over him and almost instantly the world went black.

It wasn't until Kaiba heard the glass case close he let out the breath he had been holding. He turned around and observed Jonouchi lying there in one of the pods. His expression was soft but Kaiba knew it was only because he hadn't started the dreaming-sequence yet. The brunet waited a moment before walking over and lying down in one of the other pods, trusting that the program would start itself.

* * *

><p>Jonouchi looked around in the room he suddenly found himself in and then quickly started panicking. He was in a bedroom again, except he was all alone in there. It wasn't the bedroom he had dreamt of before, but he realized he couldn't know what Kaiba's real bedroom looked like since he had never been there.<p>

Wasn't there some way he could get out of there? Could he wake himself up somehow?

He didn't get much further in those thoughts until he heard the sound of steps behind him. Jonouchi spun around and found Kaiba standing there with his arms crossed and his expression more or less neutral.

Jonouchi instantly took a step back.

"No, no, please don't…" he started. "I don't want to –" He stopped abruptly as Kaiba uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "Please don't," Jonouchi almost whimpered and raised his hands as if to protect himself.

"It's me, Jonouchi."

The unexpected, well… blankness in his voice made the blond blink and look up – because he had closed his eyes in terror.

"Wh-what…?"

"It's me, the 'real' Kaiba."

Jonouchi simply stared at him for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed.

"How would I know you're telling the truth?"

Seconds later, he wished he hadn't asked. Kaiba's fist connected with his chin, _hard_, and sent him stumbling backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Jonouchi instinctively raised his hand and cupped his aching chin – the skinny brunet packed quite a punch.

"Would the Kaiba you like so much do that?"

"I think he would actually," Jonouchi said despite the pain in his jaw. If he hadn't known better he would've said a smile played along Kaiba's thin lips. Then Jonouchi gasped as he suddenly was being pushed down on the bed, Kaiba climbing on top of him in a second. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're my employee now. Which means I pay you money and you do what I want you to," Kaiba said, and now Jonouchi was sure he was smirking. His fingers were travelling up the blond's still clothed body, and yet Jonouchi could feel his body starting to tingle in excitement. Jonouchi gulped.

"I feel like a prostitute," he said, only half-jokingly.

"You're not a prostitute," Kaiba said and for a moment his voice sounded almost soft. But then it grew cold and harsh again. "You're a test subject." And with those words he leant in and captured Jonouchi's lips in a deep and demanding kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heartless Kaiba is heartless.

Also, the title is a reference of course. There's another reference in there, but I seriously doubt anyone will find it XD Oh well, having it there makes me happeh ^w^


End file.
